The Green Eyed Stranger: The New Arrival
by WrappedInCrazyXD
Summary: Hope of Sasuke ever returning was lost. But, just when everyone thinks it's the end it's just the beginning. main pairing Sasusaku. other pairings Naruhina,Nejiten, later Shikaino ON HIATUS FOR NOW! WORKING ON ANOUTHER STORY!
1. The savior

**Chapter one:**

**"Well, well, well Orichimaru you're still up to your old deeds''. Said a mocking voice high in the trees. There stood a slender, medium sized girl, with black hair streaked with sliver. ''Ha , ha, ha, Kimilee. I'd never thought I'd see you again. Who am I kidding I thought they had killed your dumb ass.'' Orochimaru answered back without even looking for where the voice came from. He smiled with pleasure as he said it. Instead of Kabuto a new face was seen by Orochimaru's side. Sasuke Uchiha **

**''I'm so very flattered that you remember me after so many years Orochimaru.'' The way she said his name gave a hint of disgust at the end that made a person who didn't know him wonder why she would regurgitate his name in such a manner. **

**''How could I not remember you , you disobedient little hoeish brat.'' Orochimaru scolded. ''Sticks and stones Orchimaru. Anyway lets cut the small talk. I hear you have one of my friends and I want him back where he belongs.'' The mysterious girl said with all her mite and glory. **

**''And who might that be kimi-san?'' Orochimaru asked with a long sly smirk on his face. ''You know damn well who the hell I'm talking about so cut the shit!'' She yelled in a loud overpowering voice. Mean while Sasuke stood there emotionless staring at this girl who apparently knew Orochimaru and didn't care too much for him either. Some how some where he knew this stranger. He just couldn't think of where from. FLASHBACK: ''Tag you're it Sasu you cant catch me now'' came a squeaky voice behind a tree. It was a quiet and peaceful day in the kohona village. The only sounds were the laughter and playful patter of little feet on the hot cement ground. ''Oh yes I will!'' young Sasuke yelled back in a pursuit to find his best friend Kimilee or as he loved to call her kimi-kun. '' Hey I found you kimi-kun now we can rest cause I found you twice and you found me twice.'' Sasuke said collapsing to the sizzling hot ground.**

**''your right Sasu. I'm tired too. We should rest.'' They both lay there side by side under the shade tree in the tea garden. ''What a beautiful day Sasu. The skies are so blue and the clouds are so pillow like.'' Kimilee admired turning over to her belly. ''I know right. We don't see many days like this. Which makes it the perfect day to give you this.'' Tiny Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket that his mother had given him earlier that day when he told her what he wanted it for. **

**''Oh wow sasu is that for me!? Its gorgeous!'' She exclaimed gazing at it with wide eyed saucer cups. ''Hmh. You've been my friend every since you got here and I always want you to be close to my heart.'' He blushed when he said that last word. ''Wow that's really sweet Sasu. thanks a bunch." she said and smiled and as she raised her unusual black sliver hair from around her neck so he could put it on. That was the last time the two of them played together. When Itachi went on his killing spear Sasuke had assumed that Kimilee was dead too. But now that he sees her for himself he knows its not true. END OF FLASH BACK: ''Kimile is that really you?'' Sasuke finally asked coming out of his daze. ''yeah Sasu its really me. Do you remember now?'' she asked. ''What the hell are you doing Sasuke?! You need to keep your mind focused on what we came here for and that's to kill Naruto to activate that new sharingan!'' ''How dare you listen to this this pitiful excuse for a shinobi?" Orochimaru shouted in a outraged tone. ''Quiet Orochimaru! Stay out of this.'' Sasuke calmly said back still staring at her. **

**''What the hell did you just say to me?!'' Orcohimaru screamed beginning to lose his patience. ''I said be quiet.'' Sasuke answered back in all focus on Kimilee. Orochimaru was getting angrier and angrier by the second. But at the same time he was pleased. In all honesty he didn't think that he had the guts to actually stand up to him like that. So he let him finish his little reunion. **

**''Kimilee I thought you were…dead.'' ''No Sasu. When Itachi began to kill everyone and got to my house my mom told me to hide. So I did. All I heard for five minutes was bloody screams. I stayed in the closet where I was hide for hours. No one found me. I was all alone.'' That last sentence brought tears to her eyes, but didn't quit overflow. Sasuke was mesmerized. he couldn't believe that his brother couldn't sense the presents of another human. Now he knew that even his brother the highly thought of shinobi had a slight flaw. For the first time in a long time a smile melted onto Sasuke's face, but quickly disappeared. **

**''well enough with the talk. This doesn't change any of my plans. If you continue in my way I'll have to…I'll have to kill you.'' He sputtered out in hast. '' I don't care what you say Sasu I'm taking you home!'' she screamed charging for him. ''I guess we're just goanna have to do this the hard way.'' he said with the same sly tone Orochimaru says things. Now Kimilee defiantly knew her best friend had changed for the worst. **

**''Sharingan!'' They screamed simultaneously. But Kimilee's sharingan was different. Her sharingan was green! Just seeing that sharing stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't know it was possible for someone outside of the Uchiha clan to have sharingan. Let alone green. That distraction caused him to lose precious time because the battle that barley started was over. Orochimaru was speechless. He could do nothing. One of Kimlee's life like clones had got had captured him with a special jutsu that called the barrier arm hold. For the first time ever Orochimaru was powerless. The jutsu was draining his chakra. Another clone was pending Sasuke down on the ground with the same jutsu. **

**''Ten prong seal!'' She yelled out. A ball of chakra formed in one hand, but soon formed into five more fingers. She raised her hand into the air and released it on to the curse mark. ''Ahhhhhhhhh!'' Sasuke screamed in agony. But it didn't last long because in less than one minute Sasuke was out cold. It was done. Sasuke was no longer controlled by Orochimaru. ''Get him to a safe place in the woods while I take care of him.'' She whispered to one of her life like clones. Her jutsus were amazing, yet she wasn't cocky about it.**

**''What the hell do you think your doing using that forbidden jutsu?!'' Orochimaru yelled at the top of his lungs breaking free from the grasp of the barrier arm hold. Weak he stood up straight and took a second to gather his chakra again. Orochimaru wasn't about to go down that easily.**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REVEIW! :)**


	2. the Battle

**A/N:alrighties people heres chappy 2! ENJOY! :) btw I didnt get tht many revews so plz give me a chance. Tell me now if I should righ another story or stick with this one. thnx!**

**DISCLAIMER:-SNIFF- I DONT-SNIFF- OWN NARUTO!**

**THE BATTLE**

''**Listen up little girl. I'm sick and tired of people like you interfering with my plans. If you don't run while you have a chance you wont have legs to run with are we clear?'' Orochimaru said with confidence as he could feel the life coming back to him. Kimilee stood there not bothered by his words it was as if she could see right threw him. **

**''Look Orochimaru. I'm not out to interfere with any of your plans. I'm only here to take Sasuke back home where he belongs. If you have a problem with that lets battle until one of us is defeated.'' Kimilee finished knowing that she was willing to put her life on the line for her comrades. "I like your persistent attitude. I think that's why I chose you in the first place kimi-san. I love what you've become. All I need to do is take away that annoying little cocky attitude of yours then maybe you can work for me again.'' he finished his sentence with a thoughtful look on his face that actually made you think he was reconsidering that idea. **

**''Orochimaru never will I ever be that naive to work for such a swine like you again.'' Kimilee told him disgusted at the fact that he even gave the slightest hint of wanting her to rejoin him in any of his evil demented doings. ''Are we going to just stand here or are we going to get something accomplished?'' She asked beginning to become impatient herself. ''Good I'm glad you ask because I was beginning to think the exact same thing.'' Orochimaru said getting into battle position. **

**''Well then let the battle begin. But first how about a cage match? I'll create a barrier that has enough room for us to fight in. And here's the catch. If you come within three feet of this barrier you will be electricuted. Sounds good?'' She asked feeling proud that she had the strength to say that to Orochimaru of all people ''Sure why not. I would have been kind of disappointed if one of my use to be favorite students didn't bring a challenge to the fight.'' Orochimaru replied still ready to fight to the deaths. ''Then lets bring it on!'' **

**Just as their battle was about to start team Kakashi was on their way to where they got word from lady tsunadai that Sasuke and Orochimaru were going to waiting for Naruto. ''Man I'm so ****pumped ! Are we almost there Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto asked skipping ahead of everyone else. ''yes Naruto we're almost there''. ****Kakashi answered back reading his book. ''You know Naruto your not alone with being excited to see Sasuke, again I am to you know. After all it has been two years''. Sakura said knowing what she said was cheep. She was just as excited, if not more to see Sasuke again. At any moment she was due to explode. ''Now Naruto, remember what we talked about before we left the village. You are not to let your anger over power your goal. Is that understood?'' Kakashi told him already predicting the outcome of what may happen if Naruto's emotions and anger blend together. '' Yeah, yeah Kakashi-sensei. I'll be just fine. After all this is suppose to be a happy occasion.'' But little did Naruto know that not only Sasuke awaited his arrival, but Orochimaru was as well. **

**When team Kakashi arrived they seem to have been barging in on a heated battle between Orochimaru and an unknown person. ''Wow! Who is she?'' Naruto asked amazed with all the commotion. There he saw a beautiful girl fighting Orochimaru and all his toung glory. At the time it seemed as if she was winning. **

**''Summoning jutsu: snow dragon!'' Kimilee yelled summoning a large dragon made of snow. It was exactly what it was and it was perfect. There was no snow to be found, but no matter it was amazing. ''Ssss serpent toung sword.'' Orochimaru hissed turning his outrageously long toung into a three meter sword. Almost pierced by the sword toung, Kimilee back flipped on to the tree behind her and pushed of to land on her dragon. With one swing of his tail the dragons heavy weight of snow knocked Orochimaru clean into the trees **

**''Ahh I see your game Kimi-san. Well two can do the same.'' Orochimaru told her biting his thumb creating blood swiping his hand. ''Summoning jutsu: twelve feet serpent!'' Orochimaru yelled releasing a twelve foot snake. The two beast battled for what seemed to be hours, but the reality was only about five minutes.**

**''Wow not only is she pretty she's an awesome fighter. Who in the world could she be?" Naruto wondered about watching intensely at the amazing sight stuffing a hand full of popcorn into his mouth Just when Sakura was about to reply she noticed that Naruto had a large sized movie bag of popcorn. ''Where the hell did you get that popcorn you brainless, immature, nonstop ramen noodle eater?!'' Sakura shouted punching Naruto so hard that he was knocked to the ground. ''Sakura-Chan you're so harsh these days.'' Naruto said rubbing the spot that he had been hit so hardly in getting back to ****where he was in the tree.'' Quiet you two we cant be discovered. We don't know if this girl is evil and just has a beef with Orochimaru, or ****if she's good and on our side.'' Kakashi told them putting his finger to his lips. ''Understood." they said in unison knowing that he was right. They knew nothing about her and from the looks of it it seemed like she was a kick ass fighter. Who knows what she could be capable of if you got on her bad side. **

**Kimilee was beginning to lose consciousness. Orochimaru seemed like he was giving her everything he had. He was fighting like it was his last fight he was ever going to fight. Maybe it was. ''This is going to be the last battle you will conduct in this life Orochimaru.'' Kimilee told him trying to restore confidence in herself and trying to scare Orochimaru. At the time neither was working.**

**''What ever you say Kimi-san. If you're trying to scare me its not working. Why wont you realize that I'm superior compared to you. I shall never die.'' Orochimaru gloated seeing right through what Kimilee was trying to do. **

**Umm … Kakashi - sensei. Where exactly **_**is**_ **Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked beginning to get worried. Since they had been there they hadn't seen any sign of him. ''That's a good question Sakura. Maybe he hasn't arrived yet. Or maybe Orochimaru's planning to use him as his secret weapon.'' Kakashi replied beginning to wonder the same thing himself. ''Hey how about we spilt up and stay in touch with each other with the radios. So that way we can say something if one of us finds Sasuke.'' Naruto suggested feeling very important that he hadn't made another dickless, immature mistake that would want to make Sakura smack him again. **''**You know Naruto that's not exactly a bad idea. I think that punch knocked some sense into you.'' Sakura said admiring her strength and the idea that Naruto came up with. ''Ok if we're going to do this we have to stay quiet and attentive.'' Kakashi said beginning to consider the idea as an alternative. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi got ready to head out in search of Sasuke and bring him home. **

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE… ''Shizunei do think they'll bring back Sasuke alive?'' Lady Tsunade asked her assistant Shizunai gazing out of her office window peering down over the village. Tsunade was beginning to feel the pressure of being hokage after the two years she had been already. The hurt and the hard dissensions she has to make can really take a toll on you. Not that she didn't enjoy being hokage, but it had been a hard life to live for the past two years. **

**''Of course I do lady Tsunade-sama. If you're worried just think ****about the people you sent. They always try their best and don't give up until the very end. I'm almost sure they'll bring Sasuke back safe ****and sound.'' Shizunei said reassuring her with a confident smile. But that's not what Shizunei really believed. If Sasuke really let his hunger for power go to his head then there was one out of a million chances that he'll come back un harmed. Especially with Naruto on the case as well. **

**''Snow blizzard jutsu: one thousand years of snow!'' Kimilee yelled creating a sudden whirlwind of snow all around them. It seemed to be fighting her battle and protecting her at the same time. It was kind of like Gaara's sand. Orochimaru was over taken by the blizzard. It had first knocked out his snake and now was working on obligating him. **

**''Serpent toung battle fighter rage!''(an/i so made tht up) Orochimaru called out unveiling a mass of swords that flew in every direction. Soon the swords penetrated Kimilee's defense. She was shocked. No one was ever able to break through her village's secret jutsu. It was known to never let an opponent escape alive and right there before her eyes it had been defeated. **

**''Wha…what …how in the world…did you do that?'' Kimilee asked so very amazed. ''Its actually quit simple. You see my swords were controlled by a powerful chakra that can rupture any defense you may still have to protect you. The only way it can be countered is if you focus all of your chakra into your defense. But if you do that it'll be like putting your entire life into it.'' Orochimaru explained pleased with himself for maintaining all of his confidence at such a level. Kimilee was beginning to run out of options. Sooner or later if she wanted to get done what she came there to do then she was going to really put her life on the line. What she was about to do was practiced many times, but never quit used it in battle. It was a dangerous jutsu and it could take her life in an instant. But right now she knew it had to be done. **

**''Anything yet Sakura-Chan?'' Naruto asked dodging trees and tuning his radio so that he could hear Sakura's reply. ''Nope nothing yet.'' Sakura answered disappointed with that outcome herself. Umm what about you Kakashi-sensei? Any sign of him yet on your end.'' Sakura asked hoping he had some good news. ''Well I can sense another humans presents in the area. But it kind of feels like two. There's no way to be sure.'' he said relieved that this may be a new lead in finding Sasuke. **

**A/N: SOOO WATCH THINK?! WELL THT WAS CHAPPY 2 PLZ REVIEW! THNX BTW DON'T YOU ALL WANA SEE ORICIMARU DIE? MUHAHAHAHAHA THT WAS UR HINT.**


End file.
